Shooting Star
by PurplePanda12
Summary: Just a little Justicykes fanfic for Valentine's Day! Oneshot


"Apollo! Where are we going?! Why won't you tell me?"

Athena had been whining the entire time since Apollo told her he had to show her something. He refused to tell her what or why she had to see, and she clearly hated being stuck in the box. So far, all Athena knew was that Apollo couldn't physically take it to her, he had to take her to the thing.

"We're nearly there Athena, we just have to walk up this hill," Apollo answered.

"Walk?! You mean, run!" she sprinted up the hill.

"Wait! Athena! Wait up!" he began to chase after her.

Apollo was greeted with a cheery Athena once he reached the top. "Come on, Apollo! That wasn't that hard," Athena beamed.

"It's definitely hard chasing after a tiger. The tiger, of course, being you," Apollo panted.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and asked, "So, why are we up here again?"

"About that, well we have to wait a bit," he looked at the sky and sighed.

"Why? Why do we have to wait, even more?"

"You'll see. There's a reason why we brought Eldoon's with us."

She pouted at him and reluctantly took the bowl of steaming noodles. Slurping loudly, Athena began to eat her noodles.

The reason why Apollo took her up this hill was because… this was the place where he and Clay used to sit and see the stars. He looked up the cloud forecast for tonight and saw it was clear, so he grabbed the opportunity to show Athena. Apollo also had something to admit to her too, and he felt most calm up here, so he decided to take Athena up the hill. For some reason, Athena had stopped talking to him like she used to, so he planned to get that sorted out as well.

Athena was studying Apollo while they sipped their soup. Why up here, on a hill, in all places? Plus, what was Apollo even going to show her? She began to look back on her memories with him since the Phantom case. They had gotten closer since their trust was broken for a brief moment, and their working connection had gotten stronger and stronger. They were in sync with each other every time they worked on a case. There was also something else that Athena couldn't describe because she, herself, didn't know how to. Something she had never experienced before, and only when she was around him. Something Athena was scared to admit, that she started to act differently around him – mostly avoiding him. He probably noticed, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Soon, the street lights came on and the surroundings became dark. Athena was getting tired of waiting, so she decided to straight up ask him now.

"Apollo, it's getting dark, are you going to tell me or not?"

She nudged Apollo and he turned to face her.

"This hill… it's where Clay and I used to sit and see the stars when the sky was clear. I wanted to show you, and tonight the sky was clear, so I took the chance and led you up here," he admitted.

Athena looked at the stars above her and realised what he meant. They were beautiful, shining, glimmers of hope in the sky. "Did you ever see a shooting star?" she asked.

"A few times, but we definitely saw some," he reflected.

She took a moment to realise the fact that Apollo had shared something personal with her. They did have a good friendship, after all. At this realisation, her cheeks began to flush pink and her heartbeat quickened. Thank goodness for the dark night to conceal it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking me up here?"

Apollo gulped and remembered what he wanted to tell her. What would she say? How would she react? What if… she doesn't return the same feelings?

"This place, is where I'm most calm. And I need to be calm when I tell you the next sentence…" he swallowed again.

"I… I've felt something different towards you since _that_ case. Of course, I'll never forgive myself for suspecting that you killed Clay, but it's something else. Each time I'm with you, I feel like we get closer and have this connection that I can't even begin to describe. I always thought, what was this connection? And as I began to look deeper, I realised something. And that something I have to tell you now. I've tried and tried to forget about it, but I can't manage to do it. The truth is… I like you Athena. A lot."

The blush that she had before returned with a darker shade. Athena knew he would be able to see this one. She kept on replaying the last sentence over and over again. He likes her. She didn't need to be scared of her feelings now. Heck, she was the psychology expert, and she couldn't admit these feelings to herself before.

"You… like me?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I do. Look I totally understand if you don't return the same feel-"

He got cut off by, he didn't even know until he realised.

She was kissing him.

Athena knew she had to, he would only convince himself that she didn't return the same feelings. And actions speak louder than words, so she decided to go for it.

Her lips were so soft. For a second, Apollo didn't know what to do. Then, he kissed her back.

Athena broke away and gazed at Apollo. It was time for her to spill out her heart.

"I-"

"Athe-"

"You go first," she replied.

"Athena… you… what just happened?" he managed to get out.

"A kiss. Something people do who share romantic feelings for each other, correct?"

"But… why wou-"

"For having such perfect eyesight, you fail to see what's directly in front of you," she chuckled. "Can't you tell… that I like you too?"

"You were avoiding me a lot though," he questioned.

"I was scared. I realised the same something too. It was something I had never experienced before, and only with you. That terrified me. I decided to try to forget about it in the worst way possible – avoid you. Apollo, I didn't ever mean to hurt you, I was trying to protect you from me and my feelings. It's what girls do," I confessed.

"Athena… I…"

"You don't need to say anything Apollo, I understand," she smiled and hugged him.

He returned the hug and felt relieved. Apollo was currently holding the most beautiful girl on Earth in his arms and she liked him back. He broke away and asked, "So, are we like an item now?"

"I think so…? Do you think that?" she queried.

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled. "Definitely."

At that moment, Apollo swore he saw Clay behind Athena, giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "You're fine!" at him. He gazed at the sky and saw something spectacular.

Two shooting stars.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just some Justicykes for Valentine's Day! If you have a special someone, I hope you had a great day! And to all those single pringles (like me), I hope you had a great day with your loved ones!**

**Lots of love (lol)**

**-PurplePanda12**


End file.
